Obby 0
PART 1. THE VORTEX STONE I was a big Minecraft gamer and Youtuber until I saw this game called ROBLOX. There were millions of games to choose from, and I played Mining Simulator. I played it and got to Legendary Miner. I decided to rebirth. When I got enough coins, I hit that button and my iPad turned off. I turned it back on and went back on ROBLOX, but all the games were gone. The only game was Obby 0. I searched for Mining Simulator, but it was not found. Obby 0 looked creepy because there was no image, and it was created by a guy named 4f73616d6142696e4c6164656e. It looked like random code to me, and I turned off ROBLOX to play Minecraft. In Minecraft the only world I had was called P1@Y 0bbY 0. So I had no choice but to play Obby 0. So I logged on ROBLOX, and played Obby 0. When I did, I saw text that looked like a ROBLOX game. "4f73616d6142696e4c6164656e has the Vortex Stone. Retrieve it." I walked around the seemingly dark prison. It looked like a prison, and strangely, my cell door was open. I walked out, and my iPad turned off and showed a face talking. The face was so creepy that I couldn't put it on here. I could hear a voice and I made out some words, "THE VORTEX STONE...HAS BEEN STOLEN...SCANNERS HAVE...IN THE USA...SCANNERS HAVE...OUR AGENTS...SMELLED SOMETHING LIKE A BAD FART...TO THE SEA..." This was the time where I saw a piece of paper in the corner of my room. I opened it up, and read the paper. I almost fainted from the shock. "THE VORTEX STONE HAS BEEN STOLEN. SCANNERS HAVE REVEALED THAT THE VORTEX STONE WAS IN THE USA. OUR AGENTS NAVIGATED TO THE SITE AND IT SMELLED SOMETHING LIKE A BAD FART. THE VORTEX STONE WAS LOST TO THE SEA." It was the same thing the man on my iPad had said. Now I was very terrified. My mom was taking a nap, and my dad was at work. I decided to watch tv to take my mind off everything. I watched the news and saw that a man had attacked the Boeing factory in Everett, the largest factory in the world. I was so into it that I forgot my dad worked there. Police officers stormed the factory, and they came back with 2 pieces of evidence. A rock carved into the shape of the Heart of Te Fiti and a paper saying, "YOU ARE NEXT. " Now I got everything. The strange rock was the Vortex Stone. The Boeing factory was in the USA. The scanners saw the Vortex Stone in the USA. I still didn't get the bad fart part. The TV stopped working and I saw the same creepy face from the iPad. Text appeared in the bottom of the Tv. It read, "YOU ARE NEXT." I heard a scream, and then a punch. I recorded the sound on my phone and saw a man dragging a body. I took pictures and called the police. They said they knew who the person was, but couldn't tell me. I bribed them for a name, but said he was a fugitive and had committed murder and theft. I told them about Obby 0 and 4f73616d6142696e4c6164656e, and they said the person played ROBLOX and spread malware across that game. They left, arrested the guy, and everything was back to normal.